The present disclosure relates to a tool and a method for processing a workpiece with a tool element of a tool.
In production installations, such as production lines for vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, aircraft, etc., items of furniture, etc., there are often used tools which process workpieces. Such tools are, for example, riveting tools or screwing tools or drilling tools, punching tools, etc. In this instance, such a tool connects, for example, two ends of a workpiece or two or more workpieces to each other with a rivet or a screw. Alternatively, an opening is drilled or punched in the workpiece with the tool.
In the case of batch production in production installations, on the one hand, an operation is often carried out repeatedly, often for each of the objects to be produced. Furthermore, it is necessary in this instance, for the durability of the tools used, for the processing of the workpieces to be carried out with the tools in a predetermined manner.
In particular in a blind rivet setting device after a riveting operation of a rivet on one or more workpieces, there is torn off a mandrel which is intended to be safely removed into a mandrel container. For example, to this end it is possible to tilt the blind rivet setting device backward after each riveting operation so that the torn-off mandrel is guided backward into the mandrel container by gravitational force. However, if the blind rivet setting device is not tilted backward after each riveting operation, a mandrel blockage may be produced in the blind rivet setting device, whereby the blind rivet setting device fails and has to be maintained.